Modern database systems contain a large number of individual database tables. As the size and complexity of modern software systems grow, so does the need to store and maintain larger and larger sets of data. Database systems that contain hundreds to thousands of database tables are not uncommon. Furthermore, the relationships between each of these tables can be multiple to multiple, creating a complex web of logic that often becomes cumbersome and difficult to maintain.
With respect to maintenance costs, the requirements to change the structure of complex database systems often occurs annually or sooner for large companies. This effort requires the labor of database administrators and programmers, all of which create significant labor cost.
Thus, it is desirable to develop a system and method for the automatic translation of software system requirements from their source directly into a self-maintaining system—capable of changing its structure in order to represent any database schema and data dynamically.
Such automation further reduces errors due to human factors or logical inconsistencies.
The present disclosure overcomes these deficiencies of the prior art as set out below.